Guatemala Antigua
by ColleenMcPinto
Summary: Booth gets Bones a gift from Starbucks. A relatively quick fluff inspired by my coffee mug.


_Title__: "Guatemala Antigua_  
_**Author**__: ColleenMcPinto_  
_**Pairing**__: B/B & Parker_  
_**Rating**__: K_  
_**Summary**__: Booth gets Bones a gift at Starbucks. Lol. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own BONES, Brennan, Booth, Parker, Starbucks or anything other than the mug mentioned in the fic._

_**Spoiler Alert**__: None really, vague for Blonde in the Game, The Boy in the Time Capsule, and Hero in the Hold. Brief mention of Hacker._

_**A/N: **__A fluffy fic that was inspired by my coffee mug (yeah, my coffee mug, get over it). I apologize for the ending. I got sort of off track and wanted to wrap it up. Lol. It was supposed to be a drabble and turned into 1513 words. oops._

"Knock, knock! Hey, Bones! Are you busy?!" He walked into her office without waiting to be invited. He always did, and she always pretended to be a little irritated.

"Booth, what is the point of knocking if you're not going to wait and see if I want you here or not?" she responded. Her sparkling eyes giving her away, though her tone suggested annoyance.

"Aw, come on Bones. You know you always want me here." He gave her his charm grin and she cocked her head and gave him a sideways eye-roll. Then she noticed Parker, and the brown bag he was carrying.

"Hey Parker, you spending the day with your dad?" she inquired.

"Yup! I get to skip school and everything. Dad says it's "Take Parker to Work Day," but we're not supposed to let mom know. So let's keep this between us!" The boy was exuberant, and it made her smile. But the bag caught her attention again. It was a Starbucks bag. She found that odd and intriguing. She knows Booth doesn't like Starbucks… too 'corporate America' for him. She didn't mind it too much. They have a good variety of coffee and have Fair Trade policies with several countries. She's even been to some of their fields while visiting Central and South America; helped out in rural clinics, and whatnot.

"What have you got there, Parker?" She inquired. To her surprise, Booth jumped in quickly with a response. Even Parker looked a little startled at his dad's reaction.

"Oh Park and I went to Starbucks this morning for breakfast.… Rebecca has him hooked on their hot chocolate and it's all he ever wants anymore. Anyway, I saw this and it reminded me of you… so I got it." He started the story out enthusiastically, but finished with an awkward pause and lame sort of glance at her. He thrust the bag into her hands and continued.

"I know, I guess it's kind of weird that I would get you a gift, but well… I just thought you'd like it. You can return it if you want. It was just an impulsive thing."

"Nuh uh, Dad," Parker interrupted "you said you seen it last time we were there and said you wanted to get it for Bones… but then you said you wanted to wait for a better time and when I asked what that meant… you said something about hacking someone and you'd have to wait to go to the dump or something. You mumbled… even though you tell me not to all the time." The boy finished with a pout, while his father flushed as Brennan looked amusedly between father and son. Something fishy was going on.

"Booth, you don't have to be ashamed of buying me a gift. You've gotten me things before, like Jasper and Brainy Smurf… and I, in turn, got you your "cocky" belt buckle. Remember? I just don't understand why you would mention my relationship, or lack thereof, with Andrew to your son. I assume that's what Parker meant by 'hacking someone and waiting to go to the dump." Bones tried to be stern again, but as before, her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Booth flushed again and tried to explain himself "I didn't mean to bring up Hacker… you know… and well, I didn't want to get you anything if you were seeing him, and you know piss off my boss…"

"Dad…" Parker interrupted "Mom doesn't like when you say things like piss off…"

The adults had forgotten Parker was there, they glanced over to the boy and Booth said "Park, why don't you go find Dr. Hodgins and see if he has any bugs for you to look at."

"Cool!" and they watched his blonde curls run out the door.

Brennan got back to the topic at hand, "So Booth, my relationship with Andrew made you uncomfortable enough that you didn't want to buy me a gift from Starbucks last time you had breakfast with Parker, but now you can? What changed?" She was curious, a little annoyed, but mostly entertained at how squeamish Booth was getting.

"Oh, uh… well… I saw Hacker a few days ago and he was a little… well… mopey, and Charlie told me that you two had decided not to see each other anymore. Then Hacker avoided me the rest of the day." He wouldn't meet her eyes, but she could see the slightest trace of a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it appears Andrew was a little more invested into the 'relationship,'" she used air quotes. Booth didn't know she even knew what those were. "I simply told him Monday that I enjoyed his company, but that I think we're better suited as friends. I thought he took it rather well. Maybe not. Regardless, whatever was or wasn't going on between Andrew and myself should have no impact on us… or whether you buy me a gift or not. Can I have it now please?"

Sometimes he was amazed at how quickly her brain shifted gears; going from rational and impassionate to childish and impish in seconds.

"Oh, uh, yeah… here you go. It's nothing big, just something that reminded me of you." He explained as she lifted rice colored tissue paper from the bag and unwrapped more from what felt like a ceramic coffee mug. She gasped slightly as she discovered the cream and coral colored mug and the pretty description printed on it. It was stamped with pink flowers on a yellow background and the words 'Guatemala Antigua.'

"Booth," she breathed "it's beautiful!"

"It's just a mug, Bones. I remembered how much you always seem to enjoy your trips to Guatemala… and it this was pretty… it reminded me of you." He stammered.

"I love it Booth, thank you," she smiled shyly at him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

He took a step toward her, and she toward him. He opened his arms to her, and she stepped into his embrace. They both knew this was different. This was not a guy hug. Nothing prompted this other than the need to be closer, the unspoken agreement that things could be different now. She pulled away slightly, and looked up at him… she tilted her head slightly and leaned in… he tilted the other way and leaned in too. They were a breath away… she placed her hands on his lapels. He got a sense of déjà vu…

"Dad! Look what Dr. Hodgins gave me!" his boy had possibly the worst timing. The adults jumped apart, looking sheepishly at each other, then looked at the boy holding a giant, dead (thank goodness) beetle.

"Yeah, that's great, Bub." The elder Booth breathed out.

"Dad, did you give Bones the cup yet? I'm ready to go play dominoes with Dr. Sweets at your office. 'Member, you said I could!" Parker was jumping up and down grabbing at his dad's arm.

"Yes, Parker, I loved the mug. It is very beautiful, and so thoughtful. Thanks for dropping it off to me." Bones smiled at the boy, then looked over his head at his father. They shared a moment. Looking at each other like they always do, but just now realizing what it meant. She looked back at the boy, "Have fun playing dominoes with Sweets. It was nice seeing you this morning. Booth…" she looked at him shyly again, then looked away, still blushing, "thank you again. Perhaps we can meet for drinks tonight?"

"I'd like that, Bones. I'll call you later." He answered her with an almost giddy tone. "Come on, Parker… it's time to let Bones get back to work."

The Booth men walked out her door, the elder looking back for a lingering glance and she heard the younger ask "Dad, why were you and Bones looking at each other like that? It looked like you couldn't breathe."

She strained to hear his response, "Bones just really liked the mug… and uh… I was glad." He finished lamely.

She got up and filled her mug with coffee. Smiling as she took the first sip and thinking about the next time she would see the Booth boys.

_fin_


End file.
